


Risking it All

by freezethebeez



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, they r gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezethebeez/pseuds/freezethebeez
Summary: Reki isn't one to take risks; Langa is.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	Risking it All

**Author's Note:**

> episode 8 broke me :,) 
> 
> i wrote this about 3 seconds after finishing episode 8, though i had to take a small break after the scene with langa and his mother to scream into the void for a little bit. this is the gayest content we've gotten since yuri on ice and i am absolutely living for it.
> 
> anyways, here you are, your renga fic which was entirely fueled by personal yearning and brainrot :)

Staying late at Reki’s place wasn’t something extremely out of the ordinary. It had almost become a routine, Langa and Reki walking home together after a night out at a nearby skatepark, the two crashing at Reki’s place afterwards until the next morning when Langa would leave upon the sun rising. It’d gotten to a point where Reki’s sisters would ask where Langa was if he hadn’t come home with him at night.

The two never did much upon stepping into Reki’s bedroom, usually just sat around and played video games, watched TV, or just talked for hours about whatever came to mind. They’d normally keep a fair distance between themselves too, Reki sitting at his desk to either finish up a board he’d been working on or some last-minute schoolwork, while Langa would find a place on either Reki’s floor or on the ends of his bed. 

Tonight was a little different, however, as the two found themselves with a little less distance between them, with Reki having joined Langa on his bed. 

Langa had been slightly surprised to have Reki join him, which Reki immediately took note of and blurted out his excuse (‘I don’t have any work to do tonight. Plus my desk chair isn’t that comfortable,’ which was mostly true). 

They still kept a fair amount of space between one another, each of them taking to either side of Reki’s bed, Reki sitting by his pillows while Langa sat near the end. 

Their night continued as normal, chatting away with one another, Reki sharing stories, Langa comparing them to similar ones he had in Canada, Reki asking about said stories, Langa answering any questions, and so on. The atmosphere was peaceful, no awkward tension hanging in the air, just pure bliss. 

The night air was always a lot cooler, and due to the warmer weather on the horizon, Reki had started keeping a window open at night to cool his room down. This allowed the gentle breezes to flow in as they pleased, giving small moments of relief as the cool air glided over warm skin. Nights were much quieter too. Most people being asleep left the roads quieter, crickets and the soft buzz of streetlamps being the only sounds left to grace the streets. 

There was also just something about the lighting that made everything feel different, the world having been engulfed by darkness, leaving the warm glow of artificial light and the cool brightness of the moon to illuminate everything. Reki usually found himself gazing at Langa on their walk home, found himself pondering the way the streetlights would bring out the pink in Langa’s lips, sometimes even his cheeks, and the way the moon would bring out the paleness of his skin, the blue in his hair, his eyes. And while the thought would never consciously cross his mind, it was definitely sitting somewhere back there, whispers of _‘he’s so pretty’_ playing over and over again.

The more the two walked home together, the more apparent Reki’s feeling towards Langa became, feelings which certainly weren’t strictly platonic. And that was… different, something new for Reki, a potential risk on his behalf, falling for his best friend. Although it hadn’t taken him by surprise completely, he’d never been closed-minded to the idea of liking other boys. 

It left Reki with a couple of questions, however. 

One, was Langa interested in boys as well?

Two, was Langa interested in Reki specifically?

Short answer, yes.

Long answer…

It was just past two in the morning now, and Langa was getting tired, a little cold too as he’d finally cooled down along with the rest of the city, the sun long gone. He shivered slightly, curling his legs up into his chest, trying to retain some warmth, but it simply wasn’t enough as goosebumps proceeded to rise beneath his skin when another breeze skated through Reki’s room. 

Langa looked over to Reki, who was looking down at some abandoned skateboarding magazines on the floor. He was also looking rather warm, and would probably make Langa feel much warmer than any attempt he could try at warming himself. So, without really giving this whole idea a second thought, Langa left the corner of Reki’s bed that he’d taken to, and made his way over to Reki’s corner. 

Reki tensed at first, eyes widening, though he didn’t dare move as Langa seated himself down next to him, leaning into his side, head resting on his shoulder. 

Langa let out a small sigh of contentment, eyes fluttering shut, pleased to find out that Reki was, in fact, just as warm as Langa had assumed he’d be. 

Reki turned his head then, looking at Langa who had curled up so adorably at his side. He looked so happy, so relaxed, _so pretty_ here, in the cool light of the late night. Reki was pretty sure he’d be able to see Langa’s skin glowing if he looked close enough. _Beautiful_. 

It was more of an instinctual reaction when Reki’s arm wrapped around Langa’s shoulders, pulling him just a little bit closer, enveloping him in a little more of the warmth he was in search of. Langa seemed to relax further (if possible) in response to this, sighing lightly. Reki tilted his head so it leaned into Langa’s side as well, soft, light-blue hair ticking his cheeks, the blue wisps seeming to turn light skin pink. 

Reki’s heart raced in his chest, a feeling of excitement comparable to when he was skating running through his body, and if it wasn’t for the crickets chirping and beetles buzzing away, Reki was sure Langa would be able to hear his quickly-beating heart. 

It was a little strange having something so simple make Reki feel so much, but as long as the feeling was a good one, he wasn’t complaining. 

And neither was Langa, who’s hands had spilled from his lap and fallen in Reki’s, practically begging to be held. Reki held back though, didn’t want to accidentally overstep a boundary, take too big of a risk, even if it took more willpower than Reki was willing to admit. This, however, turned out to be a mistake on Reki’s part, as only moments later, Langa’s hands went searching for Reki’s own. 

After palming around in Reki’s lap a little bit, Langa found Reki’s hand, slowly and carefully lacing their fingers together, Langa’s palm pressing against the back of Reki’s hand. Reki hissed as he felt how cold Langa’s hands were in comparison to his own. Reki probably would have cupped his other hand over Langa’s to warm it further if it weren’t for the fact that his arm was already occupied by Langa’s shoulder. 

“Why are your hands so cold?” Reki asked, trying to start up another conversation so he can focus on something else besides his racing heartbeat, the fact that he’s currently got an arm around Langa and is holding his hand. 

“They’re usually like this,” Langa replied quietly, soft spoken as usual, “but the draft doesn’t really help.” Reki looked towards the open window, then where Langa had been sitting, finding that the path the wind took directly led to Langa. No wonder he was cold. Then again, though, if Langa being cold meant he’d cuddle for warmth, maybe Reki wouldn’t mind keeping his window open more often, maybe even in the winter time. 

“I guess so,” Reki said. He tried to think of more conversation ideas as time passed, but couldn’t seem to conjure any up as his mind was taken up entirely by Langa. 

Reki took a deep breath, giving a last-ditch attempt to calm himself down. It worked, for the most part, as his heart rate started to decline back to a normal pace. And it was normal for a moment, but only a moment as it began to pick up again upon Langa shifting, snuggling up closer, pushing his head into Reki’s neck. 

As Langa exhaled, he gently blew a warm breath over Reki’s skin, ironically causing a chill to run down Reki’s spine. Reki noticed Langa’s breaths to come in even waves, drawing in deep through his nose, holding for just a moment, and then letting go through parted lips. Just by the pattern, Reki could only assume that Langa was trying to calm himself down, presuming that Langa was feeling just as nervous about this as Reki was.

This was new territory after all, completely unexplored and incredibly fragile. One wrong move and something could break. 

Then again, it wasn’t completely out of character for Langa to take risks.

So it shouldn’t have come off as such a big surprise when he murmured, “Reki, are boys allowed to like other boys in Japan?” And perhaps they were a little far beyond the point where asking that question was entirely necessary, but it wasn’t a terrible one to ask anyway. 

“Yeah, I-I think so,” Reki stuttered slightly, nerves buzzing beneath his skin. He could feel Langa nod his head slightly, hair tickling Reki’s jawline, Langa’s skin just barely grazing Reki’s. “Why do you ask?” Reki asked, gulping anxiously. 

“Because I think I like you,” Langa whispered, hushed so that nobody else would be able to hear besides Reki, even if they were the only ones in his room at the moment.

It felt as if the whole world had stopped then, stopped turning completely at the sound of Langa’s words. Time stood still, leaving Reki with nothing but a racing mind and an even faster racing heart. Langa’s words played again and again all throughout Reki’s head, _‘I think I like you’_ starting to sound like the best and worst thing right now. 

This was a moment when something could definitely break. And Reki wasn’t big on taking risks, diving in without a second thought. 

So the silence dragged on, the crickets outside seeming to become progressively louder as Langa’s words started to fade away and actual coherent thoughts started to make their way in. 

Reki could say he returned those same feelings, and in this situation, it would seem like the right thing to do. He wanted to as well. Langa was everything Reki could ever ask for, someone who’s just as interested in skateboarding as him, who likes spending time with him, who’s totally down for anything that Reki suggests. Not to mention his appearance, how Langa was probably most definitely the prettiest boy Reki’s ever seen. 

On the other hand, though, Reki wasn’t sure if he was ready to take that next step yet. It was scary, admittedly, not knowing where things would go and what could possibly come out of it. If things went well, Reki could easily see himself spending a long, happy life with Langa, but if things went wrong, it would do nothing but destroy their relationship, and that was something Reki certainly didn’t want to lose. 

Either way, if Reki did accept, he’d have to deal with telling his family, which wouldn’t be such a big deal if Langa were a girl. Since he’s not, Reki also has to deal with another layer of issues, because even though Japan wasn’t known for their homophobia, it was still a present issue that Reki and Langa would both have to deal with. 

Then again, did it really matter what other people thought? What other people said? In the end, Langa would still be his, they’d still be happy, and that was all that mattered, right? 

God, was this even about Langa having romantic feelings for Reki anyway? Or was Reki just overthinking again. 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Langa murmured after a long while cutting through the silence. Reki blinked, breathed in, body seeming to restart similar to how a computer would. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been in silence for. At least now any of the doubt Reki had towards Langa’s feelings being romantic had been erased now. 

That was a step forward. 

Reki looked at his lap, finding both of Langa’s hands to be playing with his own, fingertips following small creases and tracing over scrapes. It made Reki’s cheeks heat up to a temperature nearly as hot as the sun had been earlier that day. 

“I think I’d like that,” Reki replied, giving a small smile, throat feeling tight as the words left his mouth.

_Fuck it._

If there were ever a good time to take a risk, it would be now.

“You think?” Langa repeated without missing a beat. 

“I know,” Reki said, correcting himself. He heard Langa chuckle faintly. 

“So,” Langa started, pausing, hands stopping as well as he sat up, turning to look at Reki, Reki turning to meet his gaze (and his pretty blue eyes), “boyfriend?” 

Reki’s hand slid from Langa’s shoulders, using his now-free hand to gently brush Langa’s bangs back from his face, revealing more of his face for Reki to see and admire. The tender gesture made a soft shade of pink bloom across Langa’s face.

“Yeah,” Reki whispered, leaning in, closer. 

_You know…_

“Boyfriend,” His forehead pressed against Langas, the words ghosting over his lips. Reki’s eyes fluttered shut, as did Langa’s, their lips curling up into fond smiles as they pressed together.

_Maybe taking risks wasn’t such a bad thing after all_. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! sorry the ending is a little rushed :( but i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> i'd love to hear your opinions about the fic, sk8, or just renga themselves. i think the anime is so well animated and the character design is AMAZING (kaoru kind of looks like anime technoblade tho does he not??). renga's dynamic is so cool too and i love how they're the literal physical embodiments of the red/blue relationship stereotype :,)
> 
> that's all from me for now. i'll probably write more when reki and langa actually kiss or something lol (they haven't kissed yet, but i won't be surprised if they actually do at some point. i will also scream very loud if/when they do).


End file.
